


Double Trouble

by RainisFalling13



Series: Horny Harry [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, Anal Beads, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom George Weasley, Bottom Harry, Bottom Harry Potter, Brother/Brother Incest, Butt Plugs, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Dildos, Dom/sub, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Ejaculate, Gay Sex, Horny Harry, Horny Harry Potter, Horny Teenagers, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rimming, Room of Requirement, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Fred Weasley, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25180456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainisFalling13/pseuds/RainisFalling13
Summary: Excited to return to school for the promise from the Weasley twins to be fulfilled, Harry cannot wait to find out what the mischievous pair can do with one partner in bed.(Warning: the kink begins. Also, (implied) Fred x George Weasley incest)
Relationships: Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Harry Potter/Fred Weasley, Harry Potter/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Harry Potter/George Weasley
Series: Horny Harry [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805545
Comments: 4
Kudos: 470





	Double Trouble

Harry was excited to return to school. Admittedly a lot of that was the promise from the Weasley twins from Christmas. Every time he thought about it, his skin would flush and his cock would twitch in eagerness. 

He'd sent them a letter on the third day, not wanting to appear desperate, but not wanting them to think he'd forgotten. They had responded saying to meet them at the Room of Requirement on the next weekend. Bring nothing.

Harry had no idea what they were planning, but frankly, he didn't care. It sounded fun and he trusted them not to hurt him.

————————————

The time came and Harry was half hard as he waited outside the entrance of the ROR. The twins soon arrived and they grinned at him, also, as Harry could see, half hard themselves. George was carrying a small bag and Harry was curious to find out what was in it. He had a feeling though, he’d soon find out. Fred paced in front of the wall and soon a door appeared, letting the three slip inside. 

Harry looked around wide eyed. The twins just had to be kinky fuckers. He had a feeling he knew some of what was inside that bag. It was a relatively large room, with a massive four poster canopy bed sat in the centre. Black and red sheets, dim lighting, and a small bench-like stool at the base of the bed. Harry’s dick twitched. He felt a hand on each shoulder and turned his head to look at each Weasley. They smirked down at him, and Harry cursed his small stature, though then he rethought that. He rather liked the fuller filling from a good sized dick. If he was larger he might not feel that gloriousness to such an extent. 

Fred leaned down to press a kiss to Harry’s neck, and George moved to stand in front of him and unbutton their shirts. Cool air met Harry’s warm skin and he shivered, goosebumps rising and nipples hardening. George looked over Harry’s shoulder at his twin. They smirked and then George knelt, dragging his fingers down Harry as he descended. His fingers hooked into Harry’s pants and he tugged, allowing the organ to be released from its confines. 

George leapt on it as soon as it was out, swallowing to the base and nuzzling the dark hair, breathing in the distinct smell of Harry. Harry gasped at the unexpected action and subconsciously thrust forwards the moment wet heat enveloped him. Instead of letting Harry move, George held the boy’s hips in place and bobbed his head. 

Meanwhile, Fred was busy preparing their new toys. After trying them on George, they needed a test subject who wasn’t themselves. Hopefully Harry would play along. He could always say no. Old fashioned vanilla sex was fun still. They just liked a bit of spice. Clinking of chains, breathy moans, and slurping of saliva coated cock were the only three sounds in the room. 

George was sucking on Harry’s member enthusiastically enough one might think it rather a lolly. Harry of course held no qualms, allowing the red head to do what he wished. The twin on his knees was relishing the flavour he tasted. He was definitely the more submissive of the two, and whenever the pair fooled around, he’d take whatever his brother gave him. He had also been the test subject of each of their new sex products they planned to try on Harry. 

Seeing Harry sleeping impaled on their older brother and then receiving the fucking he took let them know the boy was more submissive, even if he was confident and tried to dominate at the beginning. 

George continued sucking, trying to draw more of the delicious juice from the delicious organ. His attempts were rewarded when moments later, he was swallowing aggressively as his mouth was flooded with Harry’s release. Harry was too absorbed in pleasure to notice to other twin who had finally moved from where he stood laying out the items on the stool and moved to stand next to the bed. 

“Georgie?” Fred called out, causing his twin to cock his head around the softening dick to show he was listening. In the bedroom, Fred was in charge. “Bring him to lie down.” Immediately George pulled away and dragged the boy over to the bed. In a daze, Harry stumbled over, legs weak from orgasm. George picked him up and tossed him onto the sheets before going to kneel by his dom, awaiting further instructions. 

Fred smirked. He knew how much George loved being ordered around by him. It turned him on. And if embracing his dominant side brought benefits to both, then why not? Fred patted his twin’s head, which had turned to gaze adoringly at him. Yes, George was his and only his. As he would only ever be George’s. Some might think it strange, wrong even, but they did not understand the depth of the connection they shared. Nevertheless they were open to experimenting with Harry. 

Fred left George kneeling where he was as he made his way to stand so that he was looking down at Harry’s flush face. Harry was very much aware of the differences in their states of dress. He was completely naked, George only had his shirt off, and Fred was still fully clothed. To be honest, he kind of enjoyed the little power play. Something to think about later. 

Fred reached down to stroke Harry’s face and smiled gently. “Harry would you be willing to try some things out for us? We were thinking of branching out our business for sex toys. Tried them all ourselves, but we need a tester that’s not us. They’re nothing too extreme, handcuffs, dildos, and the like. But if at anytime there’s something you really don’t like and feel uncomfortable with, let us know. Yes?” 

Harry nodded. At this point he didn’t care what they did to him as long as it brought pleasure. Fred smirked. “Good.” From the other hand behind his back he revealed a set of padded handcuffs and a blindfold. Fred leant over time take Harry’s wrists and lock them to a chain link on the bed head. He slipped on the mask and stepped back. Looked pretty good so far; the erotic sight of Harry made his dick twitch in his pants. Not yet though, there were more things to play with first. 

He summoned George over to him, smirking at the sharp intake of breath when he saw their prize all nicely tied up. He was still so hard, not daring to release until his dominant said he could. Fred passed his sub their cock ring and the anal beads, a long string of 15 balls getting larger from the size of a marble to a golf ball. Of course, both products also vibrated. 

George was directed onto the bed, and the pair rotated Harry so that he was head down arse up, spreading his legs to expose his pink hole, already twitching in anticipation. The submissive twin took his spot behind the younger, and gave Harry a quick wank to brink the half hard shaft to full mast, and then slipped on the ring, making sure it was snug in its place. 

Harry moaned at the touches, and the fact he had no idea what would happen to him. He felt something be placed on his dick and he wiggled. Fred chuckled and reached out to hold Harry’s hips still, while gesturing to his twin to proceed with the beads. 

George blushed but grinned. This was so exciting! To see what he would usually feel and do what would usually be done to him! He pressed the first and smallest bead to the entrance, lube on the bead letting it easily slip in. This stretching process was always more fun for him than fingers. Especially when they vibrate against his pleasure button. 

He steadily inserted the next ball and the next. Harry was moaning and trying to thrust back (unable to do so tied to the wall) wanting more; wanting to be stretched. He didn’t wasn’t this teasing! But he had a feeling it would only get better and if he did well then he might get real dick. 

Harry could feel the growing weight in his cavern, and when the last ball had entered, he screamed as Fred turned the vibrations on and then slowly up. Harry was writhing. His dick was on fire from the heat pooling in his groin, but unable to release. The heavy beads filled him up and pressed delightfully against his prostate, the vibration shooting thrills over his whole body. 

Harry was torn between thrusting forwards to get friction for his dick, doing so increasing the pressure on his prostate, and bucking backwards silently begging them to stop teasing him! George was so turned on staring at the beautiful scene before him. What a gorgeous sight Harry made completely at his demand. Oh he liked subbing, but maybe he could top Harry now. 

Fred knelt on the bed so that he was next to Harry’s head which lay with the forehead pressed to the sheets. Fred threaded his hands through Harry’s hair and pulled so that the head moved upwards. The dominant twin hoped that Harry was a dirty bastard like his George. It was always so fun to be dirty. 

“Do you like that Harry? Writhing around like the filthy whore you are? Admit it. You’d fuck yourself on any dick you could get your arse on.” Harry’s breath hitched and he moaned. Gods he was a whore wasn’t he. But he didn’t care! He just wanted to be fucked! Finally Fred relented and told George to slowly remove beads. Harry groaned at the loss, but hoped this means he would be getting stuffed soon. He was impatient like that. 

When the last of the beads were removed, Fred directed his twin to the head and he removed the hands cuffs from the wall, and instead tied Harry’s hands to the roof of the four poster bed. 

“I’m so proud of you Georgie. You definitely deserve a reward, and Harry needs to return the favour you gave him before.”

Harry blushed over being talked about like this, and George glowed with the praise. The submissive twin removed his pants and took his new spot, groin level with Harry’s head. He placed hands on either side of their boy toy and poked his erection at the small mouth, dribbling pre-cum over those pretty lips. Feeling dick at his entrance Harry eagerly opened his mouth, letting George slowly thrust in to the hilt. Both their breathing were laboured, Harry because he had dick in his throat, George because he hardly ever got blow jobs. 

Fred undid his zip, pulling his pants low enough to expose his dick, but keeping the pants half on showed his position of power of the other two in this moment. He took up his place at Harry’s behind and without warning thrust in with a sharp snap of the hips, burying himself to the root. Harry let out a muffled scream and moan around where he was chocking on dick, immediately torn between thrusting back or bobbing forwards. Did he want to taste and choke more or feel his arsehole glide around that big shaft?

The decision was taken away from him when as one, the twins withdrew, and then snapped forwards, pulling out and fucking back in in a matter of seconds. Harry loved this feeling of being suspended on two cocks, both tasting and feeling the juices leaking into him and filling his belly from both ends. Hands gripping his head and hips held him in place as his two holes were throughly fucked. His dick hurt from lack of release, but the pain only made him hornier. He felt a hand latch onto his heated erection and he thrust his hips down into the feeling, failing to do so when hands pulled him back up onto dick. 

George’s hips were stuttering. He was desperate to cum! The moans sending vibrations over his sensitive cock. Fred noticed the lack of rhythm in his twin’s thrusts and smirked knowingly. “Go on Georgie. You both deserve your treat.” George moaned and thrust as deep as he could into the wet hole, feeling the throat spasm and construct around his head and released the cum building up from before they even got to this room. 

Harry moaned again, the battering on his prostate pushing him further onto the invading organ in his mouth. He swallowed and sucked, loving the taste and not wanting any to escape. He let the last mouthful linger so he could enjoy it for a bit longer. He felt the dick softening and slipping out. Clamping his swollen lips so no prize was lost. 

Caught up in the moment, George leant down to kiss the lips that had brought him to completion. The red head moaned when those lips parted and hot liquid fell into his own mouth. Tasting himself was always erotic, but from the mouth of the one who sucked him off made it hotter. Fred was close himself, managing a few more thrusts before he released. Once finished he pulled out and watched the stream of cum leak out of the entrance trying in vain to close and not let any escape. Fred chucked. Harry was such a cum slut. Plugging their brothers cum for the rest of the day. Probably playing with it later. 

He picked up the dildo they had created and slid it up the trail of cum, coating it, and then stabbing the machine inside with one thrust, bucking Harry forward. He turned the machine on and set it to the highest speed, watching in satisfaction as the magic dildo, 6 1/2 inches in length and girthier than average, began pumping into the cum soaked hole. He watched as his cum was moved by the dildo and frothing around the hole. If the sight of frothed cum from himself wasn’t erotic then what was?

Harry had given up kissing George when his hole began being fucked by the toy. His moans filled the room, the only competing sound being the squelching of cum at his hole. George saw the trail of cum leaking down Harry’s thighs and looked pleadingly at his brother. Fred chuckled. “Go on then, boy. Clean him up.” George scrambled so that be could lick those pale thighs. He savoured the familiar tasting of his brother, slowly making his way up to the abused hole, eagerly awaiting more spunk to escape and lapping at it when it did so. 

Fred pressed the next button to activate the surprise part of the dildo, and grinned at Harry’s response. Fred could see Harry’s toned stomach moving, knowing the dildo, which had stopped fully sheathed, was wiggling and twisting and turning inside the cavern. George whined at the loss of escaped cum but brightened when Fred ordered him to lie underneath Harry. 

With Harry’s arms out of the way as they were attached to the ceiling, it was easy to slip under, and at Fred’s command, George pulled out the plug they’d played with and inserted earlier and lined up his own arse with Harry’s purple dick. Harry gasped and bucked forward, screaming when the movement made the writhing dildo extend his belly and press his prostate. George moaned at the fullness, and that he could feel the dildo as it moved inside Harry from where the boy’s belly was pressed against his back. 

Fred looked down at them, and decided to not torture Harry much longer. He stopped the dildo, Harry sobbing at the loss of the glorious feeling and thrust back inside the abused entrance as soon as the toy was removed. The red head could feel remnants of his previous load squelching inside the hole clamping down on the invading erection. 

Fred was excited for this part. He’d never had the chance to do this before. So when he drew back and snapped forwards with one of the most powerful thrusts he could manage, hearing the two below him moan and the echo of Fred’s thrust into George causing the submissive twin to give one of the filthiest moans Fred had head from him, Fred gave in to primal instincts, thrusting harder and faster than he had ever thrust before. 

Harry had no brain at this point. What little remained turned on after the dildo had disappeared. All he could feel was dick sliding in him, and the new but wonderful feeling or hot tight wetness of another’s cavern on his virgin erection. Once again he was torn between exploring the new sensation and relishing in the familiar one. George pressed back as hard as he could, wanting to experience as much of his brother’s thrusts as possible. He clamped his arse on Harry’s dick holding it in as much as he could. 

Fred was panting hard, Harry’s backside red from the force of the slapping skin from each hard thrust. The three were moaning in unison. Fred reached his long arms down to grip his brothers waist and pull it backwards as he thrust forwards. Gosh this was better than he had ever expected. 

Harry was sobbing from the need to orgasm. Feeling pity, and knowing how much Georgie loved being filled, Fred undid the ring between thrusts which were forcing it inside his brother. Immediately Harry screamed his release, whole body spasming and stuttering as his muscles tried to still but was still pounded into. George moaned as the copious amounts of built up cum were released inside. He loved the feeling of becoming coated in cum, arse clamping to milk the organ dry. 

Harry was whining at oversensitivity but Fred did not care. He kept banging, rotating his hips slightly as he thrust, and then released. The three stilled, only George wriggling slightly from his own need to orgasm. 

Still attached, Fred pulled Harry off his brother, quickly inserting the plug from before to trap it. George moaned as it filled him, cum sloshing inside, and as he turned to lay on his back, the tip pressed against his prostate. Wanting to fill Harry as much as possible, Fred spared no time between pulling Harry off his member and immediately impaling the poor boy on his brother’s. 

Both boys moaned and Fred lengthened the chain connecting Harry’s cuffs to the ceiling and pushed their boy toy down, connecting his chest to George’s. Fred moaned at the sight of Harry’s hole spread around the thick shaft. Some cum was still bubbling around the entrance from the hard fucking. Fred commanded his sub to move his hips slightly and he enjoyed the sight of dick minutely thrusting in and out around the hole which twitched around the invasion. 

“Ready to be filled like the whore you are Harry? Ready to be stretched like you have never been stretched? You enjoy it don’t you, filthy slut.” Harry moaned at panted at the dirty talk, nodding weakly. His breath shuddered when he felt the head of another dick prodding at his hole. 

Slowly, not wanting to actually hurt their friend, Fred pressed the head inside. And almost came from the tightness. Harry nearly screamed from both pleasure and pain, and moaned when his hole stretched to allow the addition. He clamped hard and then relaxed, but not before Fred moaned at the extreme tightness. George was whimpering with pleasure, never thinking this would ever happen and succumbing to the pleasure that it turned out to be. 

Slowly, Fred inched forward until his hips were flush to Harry’s once again. His balls slapped against George’s dick and both boys moaned. Harry was wiggling, begging him to move now and Fred gently pulled out and thrust back in until he knew Harry would be able to take it rougher. Cum escaped through the gaps left between two hard cocks shoved into one small hole, globs escaping with each inward thrust. 

George could feel three dicks against his stomach. One was obviously Harry’s from where it lay trapped between them, but the other two he could feel the heads stabbing at him through Harry’s skin with each of Fred's thrusts. All three let out filthy moans, the twins never feeling such wonderful pressure on their dicks, and Harry never feeling so stretched. 

Fred continued thrusting, and quicker than any of them expected Fred let them release, the twins simultaneously inside when fully sheathed and Fred himself flush to Harry’s arse to prevent their juice escaping. Harry managed squirts in the tiny gaps between where he was pressed tightly to George. 

They lay like that for a few minutes to catch their breaths. Finally mustering the strength to move, Fred slipped out pressing fingers to Harry’s hole to prevent the escape of their release. Harry was ordered to clench his hole as hard as he could as he was lifted off the other softened dick, fingers pressed to hole as it undoubtedly was unable to fully close, and he was pressed face down arse up until George summoned another plug they had brought. 

Fred was kneeling behind Harry, staring at the gaping entrance that, not one minute ago had swallowed two hard cocks. He pushed any cum that had managed to trickle out of the hole back where it belonged and once passed the plug, pressed it inside while George unlocked their friend and took off the blindfold. They had needed a larger plug to accomodate the extra stretch, and once it was inserted, they lay down utterly exhausted to sleep. 

————————————————

Harry awoke in a different position to how he had fallen asleep. He was no longer lying down, instead he’d been manoeuvred back so he was face down arse up, and the plug had been removed. 

Harry gasped and bucked backwards as the sensation that had awoken him began again. George was eagerly lapping at his gaping entrance, easily letting George stick his mouth inside to slurp up the spunk straight from wheee it had been deposited. Harry was too spent to get hard again, and too spent to think about how this should really be grossing him out - it was his butt!

George ginned when he noticed their toy was awake and nuzzled the crack between those two globes. Sad that his tongue wasn’t long enough to reach any more delicious juice, he attached his mouth to Harry’s abused and gaping hole and flipped them so the boy was sitting on his face. Harry moaned again and looked up to see Fred lying on the bed stroking his own dick. 

Fred wanked himself and released one last time over the two naked subs. Harry blushed, hardly believing what they had just done. All three lay back down, and Harry faced the feedback about how wonderful their products had been and that he would be happy to help test any thru might make in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this was longer than I thought it was going to be, but when you have more partners and more toys it takes longer I suppose. Nevertheless hope you enjoyed it! 😉  
> (Also, hint for the future: the Weasley twins are always inventing more things...)


End file.
